


Under Control

by kimjaeming11



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: Kihyun received something, a human-form of something (it is a robot, a very muscular robot)





	Under Control

Kihyun looks at himself in the mirror. His cheekbones stood out the most, as he lost more weight now. He sighed. No one wants to date him if he looks like a freaking skeleton, he just too skinny! He doesn’t remember the last time he ate a decent meal, it always a convenient store’s lunch box. He missed cooking, he finds himself at his most relax mood whenever he cooks.

As a 3rd year university student, he can’t find time for himself anymore. He always busy doing his assignments and being a smart student he is, his professor enrolled him for research preparation program so that he can start his research earlier than his peers. Sometimes he regrets saying yes to his professor.

He took a shower and put on comfortable clothes.

“Thank god today is Sunday”

Kihyun plans to do his laundry and maybe fix some meal, it’s been a while since he enjoys his time in the kitchen. He needs to go to university even on Saturday and having only a day off is not enough. There are some days where he just wants to sleep in and forget about his classes but of course he is not the type to ditch his classes.

His small apartment feels cozy. He moved from his parents’ house and had been living alone since he entered university that is not too far from his hometown. He learns little by little on how to be an independent person. He is glad that he takes after his mom because he is so surprised when he discovered that he is a pretty good cook. He did feels lonely from time to time but he has his best friends that come often to check on him, or they just want him to cook for them.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Kihyun jolt at the sound of his doorbell. He didn’t buy anything online and he is certain that his best friends are not coming today, at least not this early.

“Coming!”

He frowns as he walks to his front door and opened it. He saw a delivery guy stood next to a very large box, larger than the delivery guy.

“Mr. Yoo Kihyun?”

“Yes, it is me”

“This is your parcel, please sign here”

Kihyun keeps frowning. He really didn’t order anything online and if he did, he should receive an email. The delivery guy still waiting him to sign the paper while smiling.

“May I know who is this from? Because I don’t remember buying anything online”

  
“Oh I’m sorry I should mention about it earlier. It is from Lee Minhyuk?”

The delivery guy scratching his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. Must be a new guy, Kihyun thought. But why did Minhyuk ordered him something? As long as he doesn’t have to pay for it, he is okay with whatever his bright friend bought for him.

After signing, he pulls the large box inside his apartment. The box is heavier than it looks, Kihyun is heaving by the time he puts it in his living room. He decides to ask Minhyuk before opening the box, afraid that Minhyuk bought him something dangerous. He can return it if it something goes wrong.

“Why are you calling me at this hour? Go bother someone else!”

Minhyuk picked up grumpily. Kihyun grins, he thought Minhyuk will reject his call.

“I received something today and it is from you. Explain”

If Minhyuk isn’t as sleepy as he is now, he might shiver by Kihyun’s tone. Sometimes Kihyun reminds him of his own mom.

“Oh that! I ordered you something you need. It is not something illegal so open it and don’t bother me, I want to sleep. Bye”

“Lee Minh-“

Minhyk cut the call. Kihyun swears he will punch his friend the next time they meet. His eyes trail at the box that took up half of his living room space. He doesn’t believe Minhyuk. Why would Minhyuk bought him something? Minhyuk doesn’t even spent money for his own food, and yet he got Kihyun a big ass stuff.

The box is plain with no words printed on it, make it hard for Kihyun to guess what is inside. He stares at it for a whole minute until

“Fuck it! This better be something useful, Lee Minhyuk!”

It takes Kihyun near 20 minutes to fully unboxed it.

“What on earth is this…”

Kihyun’s small eyes get bigger after he read a note inside the box. Now that he takes a look what is inside he doesn’t even have time to process the thing he got.

Inside the box is a human. A freaking human! Kihyun would have screamed if he didn’t read the note first. He would have thought that Minhyuk kills someone and send the dead body to him to dispose.

“The future is near!  
Are you lonely? Want someone to keep you company but still can’t find your true mate? We present to you our intelligent creation, robot boyfriend. Just describe what you seek for a partner and we can program all that you need inside your customized robot. Each robot is different and unique. Feel free to accept affections from your robot boyfriend, you lonely soul!”

Kihyun tossed the note aside after reading it. He is not lonely and he is definitely need no boyfriend.

“Lee Minhyuk!!”

He tried to call his friend again but to no avail. He should know it! That’s why Minhyuk had asked him non-stop about his type and preferences. Kihyun answered halfhearted because he knows Minhyuk just being his usual chatty self, asking weird questions.

Kihyun’s eyes trail back at the robot, it human like form looks real to Kihyun. He had a weird feeling about this. It is fascinating to look at it, who thought we can order a robot boyfriend online? The future is scary indeed.

“So what now? I need to switch it on so it can function?”

He laughs at himself but stop after he found the switch button.

“Wow this is getting real now”

He switched it on without much thought. He doesn’t want to admit it but he kind of excited to see how the robot function. It is not like everyone can own a robot, Kihyun feels special in a weird way.

It takes about 3 minutes of staring that the robot is finally open its eyes. Kihyun blinks and the robot blinks back at him. Kihyun stares again, he took a good look at his ‘robot boyfriend’. The robot is taller than Kihyun and a bit muscular. It has a strong face, kind of giving the alpha feeling to him, like a pack leader. Kihyun blushed at that. It is the type of feature that he likes, a leader type of guy. Minhyuk really understands his type.

“Hi hello annyeong”

Kihyun fall backward, his butt landed on the floor. He didn’t see it coming and he is so surprised to hear the robot’s voice. The robot looks at him and tilted his head a bit. Kihyun still shock. When the robot moves forward, Kihyun just want to run for his life but he can’t find any strength to even stand.

The robot reached his large hands at Kihyun but Kihyun closed his eyes because he feels so scared at that time. By the time he opened his eyes, he is already on his sofa again. He can feel the robot’s hands on his body and it feels warm, just like human’s skin. He is so confused.

“Are you okay?”

Kihyun stares at the robot. His voice won’t come out. He doesnt feel real anymore. He needs to talk to someone or else he might lose his mind. He grabs his phone and call Minhyuk again. He is lucky Minhyuk answered this time.

“Lee Minhyuk come here right now! NOW!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello a monbebe in training is here.. feel free to say hi


End file.
